


to the rest of our lives

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Tendou is more than happy with his relationship, he loves Ushijima more than anything and he loves nights like this. When Ushijima puts together a meal for them and they can settle, cuddled up on the couch together, only half paying attention to what’s on the TV.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	to the rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tententendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tententendo/gifts).



> This is a commission for the very wonderful Sam! I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> Find my commission info on [my carrd](https://novacaelum.carrd.co/).

Tendou is more than happy with his relationship, he loves Ushijima more than anything and he loves nights like this. When Ushijima puts together a meal for them and they can settle, cuddled up on the couch together, only half paying attention to what’s on the TV. “‘Tori, I got you a gift.”  
  
“What for? You’ve done enough, ‘Toshi. You cooked, you got flowers, and you’re here cuddling me. Just you is more than enough.”  
  
“I know, I feel the same. You’re all I need, which is why I got you this gift,” Ushijima shifts back, reaches to the table at his side then returns with a small box. “‘Tori, I love you so much. I want to spend forever with you,” He opens the box, revealing a beautiful silver ring. “Will you marry me?”  
  
“‘Toshi!” Tendou squeaks, he dives forward and wraps his arms around Ushijima. “I would love to! I wouldn’t ever dream about being with anyone else.”  
  
“Satori,” Ushijima whispers, pulling back a little so he can put the ring onto Tendou’s finger. “Thank you, thank you. That makes me so happy.”  
  
Tendou melts, he kisses Ushijima softly and wipes away his tears. “Don’t cry. I’m happy too.”  
  
“I’m just so happy. I want to spend forever with you, and I’m so glad you want the same.”  
  
“Of course I do. I love you. You’re so sweet, baby. I can’t wait to marry you.”  
  
“Me too, I love you.” Ushijima reaches up and squeezes Tendou’s hand at his cheek, smiling as Tendou brushes away his tears.  
  


* * *

  
Wedding planning is fun, Tendou loves everything about it, the build-up to the big day. Tendou picks Semi as his best man and Ushijima picks Reon. As the day rolls around and the minutes tick away, Tendou can’t stop grinning. He fusses as Semi fixes his tie. “Jesus, stay _still_ .”  
  
“Sorry! I’m just excited.”  
  
“I know, you’ve been saying that ever since Wakatoshi proposed to you. How do you think he’s doing?”  
  
“Toshi will be fine. Have you ever seen him? He’s a lot calmer than me. At the very lease, he won’t be jumping around and driving Reon crazy like I am with you.”  
  
Semi hums, finishing up with Tendou’s tie. “You’re not crazy. I bet Wakatoshi is just as excited for today, he just shows his emotions differently.”  
  
“He’s wonderful. I don’t mind how he shows his feelings. I want to get out there and recite my vows.”  
  
“You’re such a softie. Come on then.” Tendou grins, he follows Semi out of the room and down to the main hall. The music starts and Tendou is certain he could run down the aisle to Ushijima, but he doesn’t, he restrains himself and walks down, smiling to Semi who taps his shoulder and sits down.  
  
“Hey.” Ushijima whispers, holding tightly onto Tendou’s hands.  
  
“Hi.” Tendou giggles.  
  
Once the music stops, the priest steps forward with a smile. “We are all gathered here today to witness the joining of this wonderful couple, best-friends and lifelong soulmates. The couple have prepared their own vows today, so I will happily start with Ushijima-san.”  
  
“Thank you.” Ushijima lets go of one of Tendou’s hand to grab a piece of paper from his jacket pocket, he unfolds it then clears his throat. “Satori, thank you for sticking by me through these years. I have loved you from the moment we met and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I will never stop loving you. I will continue to stand by your side through everything.”  
  
Tendou smiles brightly, he gently squeezes Ushijima’s hand, tempted to lean forward and kiss him already, he holds back though and clears his throat. “‘Toshi, I love you. I will always be here, at your side, whenever you need me. I will love you for the rest of our lives and more, I will love you for an eternity.” Ushijima melts, a tear sliding down his cheek. Tendou reaches up and brushes it away with a smile. “I will be with you through everything, all our highs and lows will be just that, _ours_ . Yours are mine and mine are yours, always and forever.”  
  
“‘Tori.” Ushijima whispers, happy tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
The priest waits a moment, handing over a tissue and once Ushijima has settled, a wide grin on his face, he continues. “Thank you both. Everyone in this room has witnessed the promise, and now for the exchange of the rings.” Reon is the one to stand and pass the rings over, Ushijima happily slides it onto Tendou’s finger and he ignores the shake of his fingers during the exchange. Tendou chuckles softly, gently sliding on Ushijima’s finger. “I will gladly pronounce you to be wedded and you may share a kiss to seal the ceremony.”  
  
Tendou grins, he throws his arms over Ushijima’s shoulders and pulls him into a kiss. Their friends and family stand to applaud and when they pull away, Tendou gently brushes his thumb over Ushijima’s cheek. “‘Toshi, I thought I was the crier.”  
  
“It was beautiful, thank you so much. I’m never going to let you go.”  
  
“Good, because I don’t plan on letting you go either. Come on, we have a celebration to enjoy!” Tendou tugs Ushijima back up the aisle, their friends follow them out and they take pictures before heading to the reception hall. Tendou tucks himself under Ushijima’s arm in the car and grins up at him. “I love you. You’re really weak for happy crying, I never really realised.”  
  
“It’s you, you make me so happy, ‘Tori. I can’t help it, and I can’t wait for the rest of our lives.”  
  
“I love you so much,” Tendou gently kisses Ushijima’s cheek. “Maybe the next time you get teary on me it’ll be for kids.”  
  
“Careful, I might start crying now.” Tendou laughs and Ushijima presses their lips together in a soft kiss. “I love you.” They cuddle together, looking forward to the next phase of their life.


End file.
